Mutant X, chapter 2
by MetalheadX
Summary: Logan, Torva, and Kate make an attempt to escape entorage of bullets being shot at the bar. Will tehy survive? DUn...Dun.Dun.....


_Logan picked up the bartender and laid her in the backseat. "Hop in Logan!" Torva said, placing her foot on the gas. Logan did as she said and jumped in the passenger's seat. "Hold on!" the girl warned as the car flew through the front of the building. _

The gunmen dived out of the way of the moving vehicle. Torva shrieked as she hit a man. "Oh my god! I just hit that guy!" she screamed.

Logan held tight to whatever he could get his hands on. "Kid! Watch out for those trees!". A small groan came from the back seats. "Torva . . . "

The girl turned around to face her sister. "Hang on! I'll get you-"

"LOOK OUT KID!"

"Wha?" was all she had time to say before she went head-on into a tree. The car had no air-bags, so the passengers in the Ford couldn't be cushioned from the crash. So, instead, Logan and Torva went flying through the windshield. Logan landed on the ground, almost on his feet. He wasn't that badly injured. But Torva was a different story. Her small body was flung five feet away from the car . . .

And into another tree.

She lay there, almost motionless, until the sound of guns and motors could be heard. She moved her bleeding head to look at the car. "Get . . . my . . . sister . . . outta here . . . " Torva said as loud as she could. Logan just looked at the girl, struggling to get up. "Help her . . . I'll, I'll be fine . . . " She said, falling to her knees again. Logan heard a moan from the back and took one last look at Torva. "Help me..." Katie said weakly.

Do something Logan, do something quick...

He jumped to his feet and climbed into the back of the car, lifting up the profusely bleeding woman into his arms. "I have ya lady, don't worry..." He said, trying to sound as positive as possible. Logan backed out of the car in time to see the group of men within 100 yards of them, and gaining.

"There they are! Get 'em!" The leader shouted, pointing toward the wreck.

"Oh shit..." Logan breathed. He turned toward the limping girl.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Torva said angrily. Tears streamed down her cut face, the salt stinging the open wounds.

"Lets go kid. No time to talk..." Logan commanded. He was now soaked in blood, Katie's blood.

She's not gonna make it... She's only gonna slow me down...

Logan ground his teeth. "Lets GO!" he shouted, scooping up Torva with his left arm.

"Hey!" Torva said, taken off-guard by the man's actions.

Logan ran, oh how he ran. He ran almost unhumanly through the thick trees and forest brush. He leaped over decomposing tree trucks in the fashion that an Olympic jumper would. He ran with the intensity of a wolf, and the speed of one as well.

"Wow..." Torva said, amazed at the man's strength.

His strength to hold two, full-grown women.

His strength to survive the accident.

His strength, to survive...

But what amazed this girl the most was how he could have left them there. He could have taken off and run without her and her sister... How he could have just taken Torva, and left her sister behind. How he could have just let them die...

But he didn't.

The men were catching up. Logan could hear the motorcycles behind them, trying to navigate though the forest, and Torva could see that Logan was getting weak.

Logan held the two sisters tight, though inside he was getting tired. He knew the motorcycles weren't chasing them anymore, one had just flipped over and someone was hurt.

But they'll be back tomorrow. He knew it.

"Kid, can you walk from here?" he asked quite exhausted. Torva nodded. He then placed the girl down on the floor, arm near her, just in case she would fall. They were now deep inside the forest. Many trees stood tall, as if filled with pride, many shrubs covered the forest floor, accompanied by flowers of all arrangement.

She stood tall like the mighty trees that surrounded her, though she was in much pain. This impressed Logan, and he said to her "I have a cabin up here that no one knows about. We'll be safe there.". He still held the bleeding woman.

"We need to get her some medical attention." Torva said weakly. Logan nodded. They then debarked on their way to the cabin.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"There, that should do it." Torva said, stitching up the last cut on herself. "It totaled up to 24 stitches," she stopped to smile at her sister, "not bad for a car wreck.". Kate smiled. Torva got up off the bed as fast as her aching body could permit, and walked over to the door. "I'm going to go check on Mr. Logan. Shout if you need me.". Katie nodded.

Torva left the room, on her way to go find Logan. She looked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen.

"Hello? Mr. Logan?" she said mousily, poking her head into the kitchen. She held the First Aide kit in her hand. "I thought you might be hurt, so I brought the kit to help you." Logan looked up from the table, and shook his head.

"Don't need that thing, kid."

Torva frowned. "But, you need it." Logan shook his head. "Listen kid, I don't need it. I'm sure.". Torva came closer to Logan. "Well, um, do you mind if I sit down with you?" the feral man shook his head. The child grinned. "Um, I, uh, I just wanted to, you know..." Logan looked at her with tired eyes. "Well, you know, back there, in the bar, um, you know, you didn't have to help Kate and me." She looked down.

"And?"

Torva looked back at Logan. "Well, um, you did help us... And, you know, you could have gotten killed. So, um, thanks..." Her bruised face showed how uncomfortable she was. She was blushing, and she bit her cut lip. Logan got out of his chair and went over to the old fridge, beginning to search it. Torva watched this rugged creature. "Um... Mr. Logan?"

Logan turned around, disappointed that he could find no beer. "Yeah?" Torva looked at Logan. Something swept across her mind.

Wait, where are all of his cuts he had earlier?

"Yeah?" Logan said impatiently.

Torva fixated her eyes on Logan. "Um, yeah, I uh, wanted to ask you a question." Torva said nervously.

"Well?"

"Um... I wanted to know why..."

"Why what?"

"Why you helped us when you could have just let us die."


End file.
